forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 0.26
This update took place on February 6th 2013. Features/Improvements: *Duplicate blueprints are now displayed more clearly in the reward screen. *If a player is dismissed from a guild, this is now recorded in the player's event overview screen. *The autocollect feature now also works for plundered buildings. *The "2:1 Blueprintgtrade feature now displays the selected Blueprints for a trade more clearly. *To avoid spam, the maximum amount of replies to a message has been capped at 100. *Double clicking on units in the army management will now only select a maximum of 8 units, as only 8 units can be used in battle. *The "clear message" button no longer also deletes recipients. *Clicking on the top right event icons will now move the screen to the nearest affected structure to which this event applies. *Points gained for killing battle units have been rebalanced. *Bonuses for Great Buildings have been rebalanced (the bonus remains the same, but the value has been changed). *The moon symbol in the top right booster bar now indicates idol goods buildings as well. Quest: *all Goods Buildings - The quest takes has been simplified. *Surprise - The quest no longer requires players to complete the "Multistory Houses" technology. *Some mistakes in quest texts have been corrected. Bugs: *Crashes related to disconnecting buildings have been minimized. *Premium flag buyers are no longer hassled with unnecessary purchase pop-ups in the guild administration window. *Purchasing missing Goods for great Buildings no longer requires a page refresh to take affect. *The Double Production Premium feature now displays the correct cost of 25 diamonds. *An exploit which allowed players to receive multiple special event buildings was fixed. *The Social bar now stays anchored after a visit/attack, and no longer snaps back to the rank #1 player. *Some players could not continue unfinished battles. This issue has been solved. *The "Important" setting in the guild forum now works as intended once more. *Great buildings you donated to now display your rewards correctly. *A scroll-bar no longer appears on the right side of the screen when you play Forge of Empires with Chrome. *A Guild Forum window display bug has been fixed. *Accepting a guild invitation no longer causes a scroll-over display bug. *A courser bug involving motivating and then returning to a battle was resolved. *Accepted goods in the event overview are now displayed in the correct order. *Using the All Guild Members message option when there are no other members in the guild was displaying and invalid name prompt. This problem has now been fixed. *Long usernames with 24 characters could overlap the city name's bar when using the mouse over function. This has now been corrected. *In the forum, there was an error when closing poll, which has now been fixed. *In the description for the Cathedral Aachen there was excessive space between 'The' and 'Cathedral'. This has now been revised. *Some text and grammatical errors have been changed. *The scroll wheel on the mouse didn't affect scroll bars within the game. *When creating a guild, points of the guild creator were not being applied. *It was possible to build Premium buildings/expansion without enough Premium. This resulted in a crash, and the removal of the building/expansion. *The Army Management's scroll page works as intended now. *The Flashing Mail-Box icon now stops blinking after you check your mail Category:Changelog